Eterno entardecer
by Anna Sallich
Summary: Como foi a ultima noite de Castiel como um anjo comum no céu? Havia algo de tanta relevância em sua existência ao ponto dele desistir totalmente de sua missão?


**One shot**

-Castiel! – Ouvi uma voz autoritária e ríspida chamando-me, mas não senti vontade suficiente de fitar a figura as minhas costas: eu já sabia exatamente o que se tratava.

-Estou ouvindo. – Limitei-me a responder. – O que quer?

-Precisamos conversar com você. – Dissera no mesmo tom de voz ríspido. Ao lado da árvore de folhas de ouro, ela fitava toda a cena com certo anseio.

-Eu já sei do que se trata, por que insistir no assunto? – Temi ser grosseiro, mas algo muito forte dentro de mim quis responder aquilo, algo que simplesmente não pude conter.

-Precisamos saber como vai o receptáculo. – O seu tom de voz estava causando em mim sensações desconfortáveis.

Sensações: essa era uma nova palavra. Não só no meu vocabulário, mas dentro de mim. Desde que comecei a negociar com o Jimmy, essas "sensações" estão me atacando de forma que não consigo racionalizar... E nem conter.

Nota: Nós, anjos, não temos o costume de "sentir", é algo estranho para nós.

-Eu já estou convencendo-o, provavelmente até o dia marcado. – Eu ainda não tive vontade de fita-lo. – Pode, por favor, deixar-me sozinho? Quero ver a minha casa antes de ir, falta pouco tempo e você melhor que ninguém sabe disso. – A figura atrás de mim suspirou fundo. Não que precisasse de ar, mas para que se "sentisse" calmo.

-Tudo bem. – Surpreendi-me com a resposta. Dessa vez, girei-me nos calcanhares e me pus a fitar aquela figura na minha frente: um homem de porte médio, meio calvo de olhos pretos esbugalhados e pele clara. Perguntei-me como seria o seu receptáculo.

Nota: Nós, anjos, temos certas semelhanças com nossos devidos receptáculos. Isso influencia muito na escolha do cujo. Seja a nossa aparência, nosso modo de falar... Alguma coisa do receptáculo é simplesmente igual a nós.

- Quer saber a verdade? Eu não quero o fazer, eu não quero andar pelos humanos. Por que eu? Tem tantos anjos! – Esbravejei. Disse tudo àquilo que eu queria, mas a figura a minha frente não pareceu se abalar.

Ele suspirou outra vez, como se meus "sentimentos" o incomodassem.

-Por que Deus mandou. Vai discutir com o seu pai? – Seu olhar era debochado e cínico. Senti uma sensação desconfortável tomar conta de meu corpo, pelo pouco conhecimento que eu tinha de sensações, presumi ser raiva.

Respondi-lhe com um sinal negativo com a cabeça e me virei a tempo de ver uma silhueta conhecida acenar para mim.

-Adeus, Zachariah. – Disse tentando imitar o tom ríspido dele. Dei-lhe as costas e marchei até ela.

O anjo não pareceu se encomodar.

...

- Por que não me contou? – Ela estava sentada de forma confortável na relva prateada. Suas costas arqueadas sob a árvore de folhas de ouro e seus olhos fitando o vazio do céu azul mesclado com poeira vermelha. A garota se recusava a me fitar, e eu não poderia tirar a sua razão. Como sempre, Ruth estava certa.

-Perdoe-me. – Pus-me a responder somente isso. Eu não sabia o que dizer, eu escondi dela a maior de todas as missões que um anjo pudera ter.

-Cas... – Ela arfava e seu rosto trazia consigo uma expressão... Rancorosa? Triste? Eu não sabia o que dizer. Eu continuava a fitar os seus belos olhos cor de mel profundos e brilhantes, seus cabelos argilosos que dançavam no ritmo do vento, sua pele branca como a cobertura dos picos das montanhas, suas asas de pluma prateada, seu corpo delgado... Pai, o que é isso que estou sentido?

-Ruth. – Pus-me de joelhos de fronte a ela. Pus seu rostinho entre as minhas mãos e fitei-a com profundidade. Pedi com todas as minhas forças que ela me perdoasse: poderia os céus me odiar, mas ela não. Eu não entendia o porquê disso, mas ela simplesmente não podia me odiar.

-E quando você vai? – Seu tom de voz era... Choroso? De repente, vi um deslumbre molhado em seus olhos: eles estavam marejados, mas por quê?

-Amanhã irei atrás dele. – Continuava a fitar a peculiaridade em seus olhos. – E depois disso, irei de encontro ao meu receptáculo.

Gotas espessas e brilhantes brotaram de seus olhos, descendo escorregadias molhando todo o seu rosto. Eu não sabia o porquê, mas meu primeiro impulso fora limpa-las dali, não queria deixá-las escorrer mais.

Nota: Era como se os seus sentimentos estivessem sintonizados aos meus, de imediato, senti meus olhos tomados pelas mesmas gotas salgadas que escorriam pela face dela. Isso era tristeza? Isso era chorar?

-Por que estamos chorando? – Perguntei-lhe inseguro. Era como se eu soubesse e ao mesmo tempo não soubesse a resposta.

Um sorriso por entre aquela expressão triste brotara.

-Você é tão puro. – Suas mãos cor de neve alisavam o meu rosto causando em mim sensações desconhecidas. – Tão ingênuo e tão leigo de sentimentos, que não sabe nem o que está sentindo agora. Isso se chama dor da perda.

-Dor? Tristeza? – Eu fitava-a confuso. Como as pessoas podem se perder? Suas revelações não faziam sentido. – Como se perde alguém?

Ela rira da minha expressão confusa.

- Quando ela vai embora para sempre Castiel. – Seus olhos criaram mais daquelas gotas salgadas. Como numa sintonia, os meus também.

Dessa vez, ela deixou-me sem ação. Sentei-me ao seu lado na relva prateada e fitava o jardim imenso a nossa frente: árvores frondosas de todas as cores, frutos brilhantes, animais entoando doces melodias, rios cantantes de todas as cores... Algo indescritível. Eu não poderia deixar aquilo tudo ali.

Num súbito, olhei de novo para Ruth novamente: percebi que, em toda a minha eternidade, ela estivera comigo.

Sabia que, aquilo tudo não teria graça sem os seus sorrisos iluminados. Percebi que aquele lugar só iria me fazer falta, por que eu a deixaria... Eu a perderia.

Senti uma forte pontada no peito e lágrimas grossas descer por minha face: pela primeira vez eu entendia o contexto de dor e tristeza sem que alguém me explicasse. Era tão incomodo.

-Ruth, eu não quero perder você. - Fitei-a com os olhos tristes e molhados. Ela pos o meu rosto entre as suas mãos e fez algo que eu não esperava: seus lábios se aproximaram devagar dos meus, até colarem-se.

A principio, eu não sabia o que ela fazia, mas lembrei-me de ver algo parecido: era a coisa que pessoas na Terra que se amavam faziam... Beijo? Esse era o nome?

Sua boca estava sob a minha de forma urgente, pedindo passagem. Suas mãos alisavam as minhas costas deixando por onde passava rastros de calor.

Meu pai, o que estou sentindo?

Senti uma onda mesclada de calor e uma sensação desconhecida para mim. Beijei-a com intensidade repetindo o mesmo que ela fazia comigo: deixei minhas mãos passearem pelo seu corpo.

Senti uma de minhas partes baixas mudarem com aquilo: simplesmente havia crescido e endurecido.

Nota: eu não sabia o que era aquilo, não sabia o que estava sentindo, mas sabia de duas coisas: primeiro de tudo, aquela foi a sensação mais intensa de todas as outras poucas que eu havia tido.

Segunda coisa: aquilo era realmente muito bom.

Ao ver o que acontecia em meu corpo, Ruth sorriu.

-Cas. – Ela sussurrara em meu ouvido, intensificando aqueles arrepios e o calor de minha pele. – Isso se chama excitação.

Estaquei: eu sabia que aquela sensação era uma preliminar para a fornicação. Só de pensar arrepiei-me.

Desvencilhei dos seus beijos e abraços, ainda arfante, fitei-a com surpresa.

-Não deveríamos. – Sussurrei.

-E por que não? – Seus olhos estavam totalmente carregados de desapontamento.

- É errado. – Retruquei. Eu sabia que minhas sensações pediam mais, sabia o que o meu corpo queria. Mas não poderia me deixar dominar... Simplesmente não podia. Era errado, era pecado, mas mesmo assim o meu corpo pedia mais daquilo que eu podia dar.

-Mas eu te amo. – Ela respondeu, pos meu rosto na sua mão e me fitou. – Desculpe-me pela pressão, mas eu não queria perder você antes de te sentir mais profundamente.

Eu suspirei. Poderia não entender tudo aquilo, mas sabia que era exatamente o que ela dizia.

-Quero passar minhas ultimas horas no céu ao seu lado, se não se importa. – Ela sorriu levemente, aninhando-se nos meus braços.

Depois disso, não houve mais uma palavra entre nós.

Deitados na relva prateada nós fitávamos o nosso céu e o seu eterno entardecer... O seu tom perfeito de azul mesclado com poeira vermelha e um sol parecido com lua... Brilhante e passageira...

-Eu te amo. – disse por fim.

Ela me fitou com seus olhos cor de mel e sorriu de novo para mim.

Poderíamos estar juntos, mas a dor da perda já latejava em mim como uma ferida que se acabava de abrir...


End file.
